


Dream SMP one-shots and requests

by HotApplepiez



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, How Do I Tag, My boy tommy is just sick lol, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Sick Character, Smut, Spit As Lube, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotApplepiez/pseuds/HotApplepiez
Summary: I'll be taking requests for dream SMP one-shots!More info on the first chapterI'll add tags when there's something to tag lmao
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions just ask. I don't bite :)

Heya! I've been bored lately so I'll be doing Dream SMP one-shot requests (and a few of my ideas)  
It doesn't need to be a ship request it can be just a friendly thingy  
The basic format of the request:

-

Characters/ relationship

-

Is it smutty?

-

Any idea of the basic plot (like what happens)

-

(If smutty) what kinks?

-

Is there a specific timeframe you want it to be placed in? (Tommy exile arc, before schlatt, etc)

What I won't do:  
\- underage smut, (can you guess why)  
\- rape/non-con (idk maybe if it's like CNC but otherwise no)  
\- I guess anything else goes? Just ask

That's about it. All of these aren't required but they help out a ton with writing :)

Idk how to end this help


	2. Dreamnap fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap has a nightmare. Good thing dream is close to him so he isn't all alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just a quick Dream/Sapnap fluff   
> Sapnap ha nightmares  
>  No smut today.  
> There honestly might be a tiny chunk of the story missing because I'm really tired but oh well what can I do.  
> Say if it's difficult to read and I'll fix it lol

Sapnap woke in a cold sweat his breathing heavy. He had a nightmare again. He glanced around the dark room, trying to find a source of light. He instead found Dream next to himself, fast asleep. He felt uneasy. The room was swallowing him. Even with Dream so close he couldn't stop having nightmares.  
They were usually about this and that. He did his best to forget them. This time he had dreamt of himself having to watch Dream getting killed right in front of him. He couldn't move at all. He just screamed for Dream with no answer.   
Remembering his dream he looked at Dream to make sure he was there. He knew Dream was okay. But what if. He couldn't properly see if Dream was breathing or not. He pressed his hand against dreams cheek. At least he was warm. But maybe he died just then.  
"Dream." He whispered, trying to wake him up. He sat waiting for a response, uneasiness growing inside of him.   
"Dream wake up." He whispered a bit louder shaking Dream gently. He knew it was dumb. He was acting like a child, but he was scared of everything at the moment. Even if Dream laughed at him at least he wouldn't have to be alone.  
"Please wake up," he said, voice shaking a bit.  
Dream turned to him. "What?" He groaned, still half asleep. Sapnap wasn't sure what to say. 'I had a nightmare and I'm scared' sounded dumb. It was dumb. Surely. At the moment he just looked at Dream. He was breathing fine. Dream wasn't dead. He felt relief.  
Dream sat up and stared at him back. "You good sapnap," he said stretching a bit. Sapnap stayed quiet, letting that be the answer. Dream cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
Sapnap decided that telling him all was the best option. He told him about the nightmare and his fears. Dream didn't interrupt or even laugh. He just listened.   
When sapnap finished his vent his throat was tight. He should be happy dream listened, but he felt more scared than before. Dream wasn't a therapist. Dream was probably uncomfortable hearing about sapnaps gory dreams that involved the other. He sobbed quietly. Fuck. He was making it so much worse. Tears spilling from his eyes he tried to apologize to Dream. "I'm sorry, please, I just can't. I'm scared, Dream. Please don't hate me. Let's forget about this" he cried out as quietly as he could as if to respect the night. 

Dream pulled sapnap for a hug. Sapnap didn't resist, letting Dream place his arms around him. "Why would I hate you?" Dream whispered to him. He sounded genuinely hurt. Sapnap sobbed more. Everything hurt. Dreams touch, his voice, his everything. He wanted to scream. Instead, he pressed his hand against dreams chest and pushed. His push had no power, but Dream got the message and let him go. Now facing each other Dream could see Sapnap's face. It was wet from the tears. He looked into sapnap's eyes.  
Sapnap looked away. He couldn't say anything. He had broken off their hug for this. He opened his mouth but nothing but a whimper came out. He closed his eyes. What a show he made from a dumb nightmare. 

Dream pulled him in a hug again, this time holding Sapnap's face. "Can I kiss you, Sapnap?" He asked with a warm voice. Sapnap nodded. It was the first time they did this, but it felt as if it was. Dream kissed his cheeks before pecking him on the lips. It didn't last for long. Sapnap felt a bit disappointed. He pushed his lips against Dream's for just a bit more. Dream chuckled. "You okay for sleeping now?" He asked, pulling Sapnap down on the bed to that they were cuddling. "I think," he said, curling up against Dream. Dream put his hand on Sapnap's back and moved it slowly, massaging his back. Sapnap fell asleep fast, not worrying about a thing for the rest of the night. Dream made sure Sapnap was sleeping and did the same.


	3. Beach episode but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is too damn long.  
> Basically, It's the Dream SMP beach episode but Skeppy is in it and it's not the beach episode at all plot-wise. Honestly, just skephalo outdoor fun.  
> The setting is about the same other than the island is bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up it's me with a beach episode let's go!  
> I didn't intend for this to be so long, but I ended up forgetting the plot lol what can you do.  
> The next few chapters are probs going to be angsty so enjoy the smut while you can lol.

The whole thing started when Karl decided to take them on a trip to an island. Skeppy would have rather stayed home and done something useful like stealing from someone or annoying Bad. Bad had managed to get him to leave by begging feverishly. Curse Bad for having such a cute face that he can't say no to.

He didn't understand. Why did Bad want to get on the island in the first place? It's not like they don't have enough water at their home. Bad seemed so excited, though, that it made Skeppy curious. Maybe there was something on the island that could make coming there worth it.  
"Shall we get started?" Karl asked in his narration voice. Everyone looked at Karl as he explained what they were doing. There would be a treasure hunt around the island with multiple rewards available. Skeppy wasn't really listening. He looked around the island, looking for something to troll Bad with.  
It seemed like Karl finished his speech from the back that people started talking. Bad turned to Skeppy. "We'll be doing the treasure hunt together, right?" He asked, clearly excited to play. Skeppy nodded. Maybe they'd get alone time like this. The island was big after all.  
Bad led Skeppy from one side of the island to another. They walked on the sand for a good amount of time before going back on solid ground.

"Bad do you have water? I'm dying in this heat", Skeppy said, emphasizing the dying part. Bad took off his bag and started going through it. "What is in there?" Skeppy asked as bad wanted him a warm water bottle. "Anything I could need. A first aid kit, swimwear, water, towels, snacks, whatever you take to the beach!" Bad explained happily. Skeppy hadn't brought anything for the island trip. He knew that Bad would bring stuff for him without asking.  
They walked to a forest-like part of the island. It was strange how they hadn't seen anyone around since the start. It didn't matter, since Skeppy could spend time with Bad without anyone bothering them. He was surely bored but as long as Bad was happy he could suck it up.  
"Can we rest?" Bad asked, leaning against a tree. "You feeling good?" Skeppy asked as he did the same. Bad nodded and sat down. He sighed and started going through his bag.  
Skepoy wasn't sure about Bad being okay. He had been in the sun for a long time and he hadn't taken that much water. Skeppy had been carrying the water bottle since Bad gave it to him, taking small sips now and again. "Here", he handed the bottle to bad, hoping it wouldn't be too warm for drinking. Bad stopped his rummaging and took the bottle. He drank almost all of the remaining water and handed the bottle back to Skeppy. " It's really warm", he mumbled. 

Skeppy wasn't sure why Bad was so unhappy all of the sudden, but he wanted to make Bad feel better. "We had an indirect kiss you know. I also drank from that bottle", he teased, smirking at Bad. "It's not an indirect kiss you muffinhead", Bad said, clearly blushing. Skeppy got an idea.  
" Can I kiss you Bad? There's nobody around to catch us", he asked as he sat beside Bad.  
"What do you mean catch us? You are a muffinhead Skeppy" Bad looked away from Skeppy. "Yes or no Bad. Answer", Skeppy demanded and got closer to bad. Bad sighed and closed his eyes. "yes", he mumbled under his breath.  
Skeppy would have liked to tease him more, but he'd rather have his fun now. He kissed Bad's cheek and turned Bad's head so he was looking at him. He peppered kisses all over Bad's face, making sure not to touch his lips. " 'Geppy, please ", Bad whined, putting his arms around Skeppy's back. Skeppy obeyed, kissing Bad on the lips. He started softly but with Bad wanting more he pushed his tongue in, making bad melt in his arms. As he pulled away for air he got a good look at Bad's face. It was flushed and his eyes were watery. " touch me" he whimpered, looking at Skeppy with pleading eyes. 

Skeppy moved Bad on his lap, making sure he was comfortable. He looked at Bad for permission. Bad nodded and Skeppy started slowly palming him through his pants. It wasn't enough to please Bad well enough and he started to whine, wanting Skeppy to touch him properly. Skeppy took the hint and took Bad's pants off. He slowly jerked Bad off, making sure Bad didn't get ahead of himself. Skeppy kissed Bad wherever he could, making Bad feel loved.  
Skeppy was also getting tired of not giving Bad what he wanted. He wanted pleasure too. He took his fingers and coated them with spit. It wasn't the best, but it could do.  
He raised Bad's hips and slowly pushed his finger in. Bad moaned, pushing his hips against Skeppy's hand. Skeppy continued to prep him until he could have three of his fingers in with no problem. He took his fingers out, making Bad make a lengthy whine at the loss of pleasure. Skeppy lined himself with Bad and pushed in. Bad cried out from both the pain and the pleasure.  
Skeppy hugged Bad, trying to ease the pain. "Move, please Skeppy", Bad whispered to Skeppy, moving his hips up and down for friction. Skeppy started with slow thrusts, moving faster when Bad's moans got louder. Bad was crying from the pleasure, sobbing as Skeppy hit his prostate. Bad was so close, whining and moaning louder than before, seeking release. Skeppy started going faster, his thrusts turning sloppy. As bad reached climax his whole body jerked and he rolled his head back, letting out a loud moan. Skeppy continued to thrust, also being close. It didn't take long for him to finish, but even that small amount of time made Bad so overstimulated that he cried more than before.  
Skeppy pulled out, making sure bad was okay. Bad was still sobbing.  
Skeppy wiped off bad with the towels he brought and gave him the rest of the water. After calming down, Bad kissed his cheek and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Skeppy had totally overdone it, considering how hot it was, but he could repent later, now they needed to get back to Karl. He also realized that with his much time they were away, they had not found a single treasure. He could come up with an excuse later.  
In the end, the trip wasn't that terrible after all.


	4. Tommy is sick :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is sick oh no :(  
> Thank God Phil is there  
> Also, there's just a teeny tiny description of vomiting. Nothing graphic, just mentioned.  
> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the shittiest thing I've written in a while. I hate it lol  
> It's honestly kind of a vent since I have too many bad memories from being sick.  
> Also, I had a whole different ending to this I scrapped that I like more than the present one. Darn

Tommy turned his body to face the wall. He had been trying to sleep for a while, but no matter what he did he couldn't. It didn't help that he was sleeping in Techno's basement. It made it worse. He was cold and his stomach wasn't happy. It felt like someone was stabbing him with a small knife every once in a while. He started feeling nauseous, not long ago. He tried closing his eyes again. It was quiet for a while. He felt consciousness fading as he held his stomach. Only to be awoken by Philza. "Oh Tommy, you're here. I thought you would've left already" Phil said, just loud enough for it to hurt Tommy's ears. "Fuck's sake Phil I was sleeping", he groaned sitting up to look at the guest in his room only to find out that yesterday's pain hadn't left. He twitched at the discovery.  
"You okay buddy?" Phil asked, putting down whatever was in his hands. Tommy nodded, closing his eyes. His nausea was coming bad at a rapid pace and he wasn't liking it. Phil seemed to notice his condition as he quickly helped Tommy out of bed. "You can hold it for a while, right?" He asked, guiding Tommy to the ladder. Tommy nodded again, hoping it was true.

It was, thankfully. Tommy got outside before throwing up whatever he had eaten. It didn't stop there, though, as his body thought it would be nice to gag for a while after. When he managed to stop he was barely able to stand. He felt Phil prop him up as he walked back to the house. He must have passed out because he found himself on a bed. It wasn't his for sure. It was big and warm. It was either Techno's or Phil's. If Phil even had a bed, to begin with. "You awake?" He heard Phil ask. "Yeah", he said, probably considerably more quietly than normally. Phil walked to the bed and sat on it. "You know you could tell someone if you were sick. If I wasn't there you would've made a big mess, Tommy", Phil lectured, more caring than angry. Tommy sighed. It wasn't his fault. He felt his head bounding. He raised his hands to cover his eyes. He regretted waking up. Maybe if he stayed with Dream he would be feeling better. With that thought, he fell asleep for even longer.


End file.
